thirdwatchfandomcom-20200213-history
Young Men and Fire
Young Men and Fire is the twenty-second episode of the final first season of the medical and crime drama series Third Watch which was broadcast originally from NBC on May 15, 2000. It was directed by Chris Chulack and written by John Wells. Synopsis In the 1st season finale, Doc and Carlos are rescued by the firefighters when they get trapped in an 18th floor apartment with a patient who cannot walk; Ty comes to the end of his probationary period; Faith discovers that she's pregnant again; The firefighters come under fire from a madman when they arrive to fight a car fire. Full Summary None Cast Main Cast Also Starring * Lisa Vidal as Dr. Sarah Morales * Kristopher Scott Fiedel as Joey Doherty * Eva LaRue as Brooke Carney * Bill Walsh as Firefighter Jeff Wilson Guest Starring * Tom Aldredge as Unknown Character * Deen Badarou as Foreign Guy * Preacher Cassadine as Carlos * Siobhan Fallon as Annette * Kyle Gallner as Raleigh * Peter Giles as Jersey * Tom Gilroy as Deranged Shooter * Dion Graham as Crews * Betsy Joslyn as Recovery Nurse * Elizabeth Lawrence as Mary Stiverson * John MacKay as Fire Captain * Alyxx Morgen as Nurse Morgen * Iraida Polanco as Sylvia * Michael Port as Haffley * Suzanne Shepherd as Sheats * Myra Lucretia Taylor as Nurse * Ray Wineteer as ER Doctor Trivia/Notes None Music * Soul II Soul: "Keep on Movin" * Bill Withers: "Something That Turns You On" Gallery Young Men and Fire.jpg Quotes Kim: You're engaged, Jimmy. Jimmy: What about you and me? Kim: What about you and me? Jimmy: It's still there, isn't it? Kim: That doesn't mean that we should act on it. Jimmy: Why not? It's how we both feel. Kim: Yeah, well, that's how we felt the first time and... That didn't turn out so well. Jimmy: That was my fault. I'm still sorry. Kim: How am I ever supposed to trust you again, huh? Jimmy: I wish you could. Look, I still love you. I want you back in my life. I miss you, I miss... I miss Joey. I miss just us, being a family. ... Gimme another chance, Kim. I won't let you down. ---- Bosco: You thought any more about what you're gonna do about your thing? Faith: My 'thing'? Bosco: When are you gonna tell Fred? Faith: I haven't decided if I'm gonna tell Fred. Bosco: If you had another kid, you two would figure it out. The money... You guys love each other. You'd make it work. Faith: I know, we've just had so much trouble lately. The timing's not so great. Bosco: Did you plan the first two? That worked, didn't it? You gotta tell Fred. You can't make that kinda decision by yourself. It's his decision too. ---- Davis: I went down to Fordham this morning, asked for another deferrment. Make your life miserable for another year. Sully: What'd they say? Davis: No dice. Sully: Well, I guess that settles it then. Davis: Well, they said that I have to re-apply. I'd have to write those damn essays again, though. Sully: You have to write essays? Davis: Yeah, about how much you wanna be a lawyer. I lied. Sully: You don't wanna be a laywer? Davis: I don't know, maybe... It just... I don't know, I'm just starting to figure things out. Now I'm supposed to decide what I'm suppose to do with the rest of my life. ---- Bosco: Can I ask what all this is about? Faith: All what? Bosco: This. Today, you. Faith: No. Bosco: Is it Fred again? One of the kid's do somethin'? Aw, man, did your brother call? You'll feel better if you get it off your chest, share it with another person. Faith: I'm fine. Bosco: You don't wanna carry this stuff around inside. This is what stress is all about. ---- Faith (taking a pregnancy test): Don't turn red... Holy Mary Mother of God. ---- (When Kim and Bobby are carrying a heavyset hispanic woman down the stairs) Kim: Wow, this woman's had a few too many Chalupas. Bobby: That's not funny. Kim: Come on, Bobby, it's kind of funny. Bobby: If she were black, you wouldn't say that she's eaten too much fried chicken. ---- Kim: I'm a horrible person. Bobby: Why? Kim: Jimmy came over last night. Bobby: What'd he want? Kim: He left this morning. Bobby: He just got engaged! Kim: I know! Bobby: What the hell's the matter with you? Kim: I don't know. Bobby: So, did Joey see him? Kim: No, thank God. He came over just to talk, I tried to get rid of and the next thing I know I'm butt-naked. It was just like our front date. We barely made it from the front door to the backseat of his car. I don't know what my problem is, I mean, I have no willpower when it comes to him. I'm such a slut. (Bobby is silent) Thanks for disargeeing on that slut thing. Bobby: What, you said it, not me. Kim: I am such an idiot. Jimmy Doherty. What the hell did I see in him in the first place? ---- Sully: It's hard to believe that you've been on the street for almost a year. Davis: A year today. Sully: Today? Huh. Time flies when you're havin' fun. (Davis chuckles) Does that mean that your probation's almost up? Davis: Tomorrow. Sully: Didn't think you'd last this long. Davis: Oh, well, thank you for that vote of confidence. I really apperciate that. Sully: We had a pool going. Davis: A pool for what? Sully: How long you'd stay. I said four days. Davis: Four days? Sully: I wanted two, but Bosco got that first. Davis: So who won? Sully: Yokas. She had two weeks. That was the longest anybody guessed. ---- Bosco: You're awfully quiet today. Faith: I don't feel like talkin'. Bosco: That's a first. Faith: You don't wanna get on my bad side today, Bos. I've got enough crap to deal with without you mouthin' off. Bosco: You don't wanna know about the opera? Faith: Not really. Bosco: It was good. I enjoyed it. Faith: Good for you. Bosco: And Nicole, man... It was like some kind of aphrodisiac like oysters or somethin'. Faith: So some how this comes around to your crotch again? Bosco: It was just an observation. Faith: You know, only you could segue from Verde to your Victor. Not today Bos, I'm warning you. Bosco: It was Puccini, not Verde. ---- (After Jimmy rappels down several floors to save Doc and Carlos) Carlos: This is a hell of a way to make a living. Jimmy: Don't tell the mayor... I'd do it for free. ---- Kim: Jimmy rappelled off the roof? Doc: Yeah, took us out a window. Good thing too. A couple more minutes up there we’d of been toast. Bobby: Long way down. Kim: Crazy son of a bitch. ---- Man: Hey officer, what is going on? Sully: I’d have to say it looks like a fire. 400-pound man just jumped off the roof carrying a television set. Two firemen had to catch him. ---- Sully (to the ex-firefighter): I'll tell you what, when you come back make sure and wear your big hat and your yellow coat and that way we'll know to let you through. In the meantime, I'm going to have to ask you step back a couple of feet. (the guys leaves, to Davis) I wish to hell they'd keep the back door at Bellevue shut. ---- Yokas: Ma’am, did you call 9-1-1 to have us come up here and turn off your kid’s Nintendo? Bosco: Playstation. It’s a Playstation. ---- (After they get a call to turn off a kid's Playstation, the woman has a lot of kids) Bosco: How many years before we're back there handcuffin' those brats? Did you count how many kids were in there? Six and another in the oven. Faith: That is my worst nightmare. After I had the kids, I used to wake up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, dreamin' I was barefoot and pregnant livin' in a trailer park, with six kids in my arms and a dirty baby in my arms, you know, pushin' through Wal-Mart, buying Pampers, and baby wipes, and then usin' food stamps to pay for Hamburger Helper and frozen hot dogs. Bosco: That woman should be neutured. Cat has too many kittens, you wouldn't think twice. Snip, snip, end of story. You know, that's what they do in China. You have one bang, the government comes in and that's it. Faith: I'm pregnant. Bosco: Congratulations... No? Faith: No! Not even close. Bosco: What's Fred say? Faith: I don't know, I haven't told him yet. Look, we're barely scrapin' by as it is. We can't afford to have another kid. Bosco: How pregnant? Faith: I'm three weeks late. I took one of those home kits this mornin'. Bosco: What are you gonna do? Faith: I don't know. (walks off) Bosco: Oh, man. ---- (At the scene of an accident involving a taxi) Man: You know, this is what I hate about comin' into the city. Just bunch of lunatic cabbies thinkin' this is their own private demolition derby. You know, I thought the mayor had you guys cracking down on these maniacs. Sully: Well, between arresting homeless people and busting jaywalkers, our plate's pretty full. ---- Kim: I thought pastrami gave you heartburn. Bobby: Nah. Kim: Yeah, that’s what you said last time. Bobby: I’ll take a couple of Tums. Kim: The way you were bitching and belching last time, you better take a couple rolls. ---- Jimmy: I feel kinda weird. Kim: Yeah, you just got shot. Jimmy: Ain’t that a bitch. ---- Jimmy (to Kim after he gets shot): I knew we should have called in sick today. ---- Bobby: I don't think you're a slut. From what you said earlier aout you and Jimmy. I don't think that you're a slut. Hey, I've known you for five years, you don't sleep with a lot of guys. You just keep sleepin' with this one guy. Kim: Well, there was that hockey player. Bobby: What hockey player? Kim: The one at the Garden with the concussion. Bobby: The one from the Maple Leafs? (Kim nods) You slept with that guy? Kim: Yeah, he had a cute butt. Bobby: He also stopped like 100 pucks with his face. Kim: And then there was the Dominican who taught me how to salsa. And, and the UPS guy. Bobby: Okay, okay, okay. Kim: And you. Bobby: Yeah, but the only one you keep goin' back to is Jimmy. Kim: I'd be a fool to get back together with him. If I can't trust him, what kind of relationship is that? Bobby: I don't know. You talk about him all the time. You worry about him. Hell, half the time you want to stab him with a kitchen knife, the other half you can't keep your hands off him. Maybe, for you, that's true love. ---- Dr. Morales (to Doc): Where have you been all my life? Category:Episodes Category:Season One